


The Birds

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drive-In, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The perfect date is the one they finally go on. Because Derek doesn’t think to ask, and Stiles is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be rejected by yet another beautiful person, and so they never even attempt.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/66383748864/the-perfect-sterek-date).

The perfect date is the one they finally go on. Because Derek doesn’t think to ask, and Stiles is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be rejected by yet another beautiful person, and so they never even attempt.

Until they’re arguing about God knows what, and Stiles is a frustrated, grunting mess, and he just blurts out, “Oh, I’m so glad I never asked you out! One would have to be insane to want to spend time with you!”

And Derek bites back, “Right, as if you ever considered asking.”

“I don’t fancy rejection that much,  _thanks_!” Stiles says, and he’s slamming the door before Derek can even process what happened.

They don’t talk about it again, until a week later Derek shows up in front of Stiles’ door, and shoves a packet of Reese’s against Stiles’ chest.

“I don’t do flowers,” Derek says, as if it pains him to do so, as Stiles wraps his fingers around the candy in utter confusion.

“Uhm…” he says, staring at Derek. Derek, who is actually wearing clothes that are free of mud and bloodstains. Nice clothes, like… something you’d wear on a –

“Are we going out on a date?” Stiles asks, a bit flabbergasted.

Derek just shrugs, like it’s really all up to Stiles anyway. Like he’s not the one standing there at Stiles’ doorstep in nice clothes, offering Reese’s and… a date, apparently?

“Let me get my shoes,” Stiles says, a smile wide from ear to ear, and he disappears back into the house.

Derek waits by the door, even though he knows the Sheriff isn’t home.

“A drive-in?” Stiles says as they reach their destination, and the smile on his face tells Derek this was a good idea after all.

“They’re playing Hitchcock,” Derek says as he parks his car with a nice view of the screen.

“Awesome,” Stiles says, leaning back in his seat, tilting his head to look over at Derek.

Derek blinks a few times as he stares back, until he clears his throat and says, “I’ll go get us a snack.”

By the time he gets back, Stiles’ feet are propped up against the dashboard, his arms resting on his knees. His eyes widen at the nachos and cheese Derek hands him. Derek puts down two big Cokes in the cup holders.

“This is nice,” Stiles says, before popping a nacho in his mouth. There’s a little string of cheese on his bottom lip that catches Derek’s attention, so he nods absentmindedly.

He gets pulled out of his reverie by the music that’s suddenly filling the car, and the big screen lighting up.

“Oh my God,” Stiles sniggers as the movie starts, and he quirks his eyebrow at Derek. “The Birds? Really, Derek?”

Derek can’t help the tiny smirk that covers his face.

“Who knew you had a sense of humor?” Stiles smirks back, and he’s shifting in his seat to lean a little bit closer to Derek, offering up some nachos while he does it.

“I know, right?” Derek says, the edges of his lips tugging up into a smile, and he grabs a nacho.

“Shhh!” Stiles mock-whispers, nodding towards the screen, but Derek doesn’t miss the glances Stiles keeps sneaking over.

Derek takes another nacho, dips it lavishly in the cheese, and stuffs it in Stiles’ laughing mouth. The way Stiles licks the cheese off his lips shuts Derek up for real.

The food is gone halfway through the movie, and when Derek asks if he needs to go get more, his body already angling towards the door, Stiles grabs his hand and pulls him back.

“No, that’s okay,” Stiles whispers, shaking his head slightly.

Derek settles back into his seat, and looks down at their hands because Stiles hasn’t let go. Stiles’ heartbeat speeds up, even though he pretends to focus his attention back on the screen. His hand is a tiny bit clammy over Derek’s, until Derek twists his around, slotting his fingers nicely between Stiles’. Stiles audibly relaxes, a long but content sigh escaping him, and Derek isn’t entirely sure which one of them squeezes the other’s hand in reassurance first.

They sit like that for the rest of the movie. Every now and then Derek expects Stiles to jumps slightly, but it never happens.

“Bored?” Derek asks as he leans in a bit.

Stiles turns towards him, his gaze going from Derek’s eyes to his lips and back again.

“Not in the slightest,” Stiles says, a small smile forming on his face.

“Spending time with me might not be that bad then?” Derek says, ducking his head a little.

“I think it’s established that I’m a little bit insane anyway,” Stiles says, shrugging.

Derek just smiles, averting his eyes on the movie screen again.

“Oh,  _that_  you’re not going to argue with?” Stiles says, laughing, squeezing his hand a little firmer in Derek’s.

Derek presses his lips together tightly, eyes fixed on the screen.

“If I had popcorn, I’d be flicking it at you right now!” Stiles says, tilting his body towards Derek, desperate to provoke a reaction.

“I asked you if you wanted more food…” Derek says, shaking his head slightly as he stubbornly keeps from looking at Stiles.

“Fine,” Stiles huffs, because apparently two can play that game, and he pulls his hand back, deliberately crossing both arms in front of his chest.

For a second, the only sound that fills the car is the movie, until Derek chuckles slightly and turns towards Stiles.

“Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles asks, but there’s an amused smile on his face as he turned towards Derek anyway.

Derek contemplates responding, but in the end, he simply leans over to Stiles’ side and slots his lips over Stiles’. He means to pull away after a peck on the lips, but then Stiles brings up his hand to cover Derek’s cheek, and presses into the kiss eagerly. Derek opens up his mouth underneath Stiles, feels Stiles’ tongue trace the line of his lips, and he doesn’t care that he’s awkwardly leaning over the console to be able to kiss Stiles.

He definitely doesn’t care that they miss the ending of the movie. 


End file.
